The Review and Update in Neurobiology is conceived of as an intensive course in neurobiology designed primarily for the neurosurgical trainee or junior faculty to supplement intramural programs. The course is to be presented between l-l4 November, l984 at the Marine Biological Laboratory. This unique academic environment and a faculty of approximately 45 drawn from the universities and research institutions of the United States will provide the registrant with an unparalleled exposure to topics fundamental to understanding the nervous system. A student body limited to l00 registrants allows for faculty-student interaction in a setting free of competing responsibilities and distractions at the lowest possible cost. The course is not to prepare the registrant for the speciality examinations, rather it is conceived as an opportunity to present in an organized manner information in neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, neurochemistry and neuroendocrinology, to provide exposure to the forefronts of neurobiology of specific importance to the neurological surgeon and hopefully to kindle an interest among some registrants in neurosurgical research. The curriculum and particularly its appropriateness for this audience is the result of extensive planning and discussion between the faculty's neurosurgical and basic science section chiefs.